Tris and Tobias's secret is out!
by FearlessDivergent
Summary: What would happen if Eric and the Dauntless leaders found out about Fourtris before the war? What would be the consequences? So if you'd like me to continue this story please review!
1. Chapter 1

Christina and I are heading to the cafeteria, where they're serving cheeseburgers and fries. My stomach is empty, so the sight of food elevates my mood. We grab our plates and sit down on the only available table. It's a full house today, and even the older Dauntless members are here. Sadly this means we are forced to sit opposite to Peter's table.

"Hey, where were you last night? Christina asks casually, and I know that she was planning to ask that during our entire morning together.

"I was at the chasm, wondering around."

Can they tell I'm lying?

"You're lying." Says Will. I was at Tobias' room, and I actually never made it back to the dormitory. We were careful enough not to leave his room together, but people are starting to know something is up.

"No, that's what I did. I was, um, thinking about my family and I didn't want to do that in the dorm-"

I can't even finish my sentence. Eric slams the front doors open, his rage visible as he makes his way to… me.

"BEATRICE PRIOR" He yells, completely out of control. He's not steady-angry, his arms are flailing and something inside me stirs with fear. Everyone, including the cafeteria ladies, is staring at me. _Oh no. What would Tobias tell me to do? What would he tell me to do?_

Eric grabs me by the hair and yanks me out of my chair. "Who the hell do you think you are, lying to me?" his voice is loud and unsteady. "I asked you a question."

Words fail me, but I can make out a "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do, Stiff. You and Four? You two actually thought you could go behind my back breaking rules and I wouldn't notice? You liar!"

He found out. A lump forms in my throat. I glance swiftly at Christina, who looks just as shocked as everyone else in the room. He punches my chin and bangs my head into the wall. _Tobias said he was coming. He's coming. He won't let Eric finish me off. _

Blood starts running like crazy out of my nose, and that's when Tobias walks in. His eyes widen when he sees Eric pushing me to the wall, and the grip on my neck loosens. Eric is headed towards Four.

"You lied to me! I asked you if you were dating Beatrice and you said no. I knew something was up with you two. I saw it, so there's no point in denying. Do you think it's fun to take an initiative to sleep at your room? Did you change her rankings?" Eric yells. Now everybody knows about me and him.

"What? No, of course not!" He answers. Four was right, they will accuse him of favoring me over the others because of our relationship.

"The counseling would really like to know about this. You're falling off the line, Stiff." He drags me to the great hall with a threatening smile on his face, and everybody follows. He lets go of me, but not before slamming my small body against the wall. With my limited time as a Dauntless, I know that counseling is bad. It's for really bad mistakes. Tobias could never be a trainer again. I could lose my place in the faction, if they confirm anything. He's standing 8 feet away from me, and my knees sink to the floor. I try to fight the tears, but they just come. I put my head in between my legs. _I could be factionless for this. Tobias could lose his place as a trainer. Factionless_. Not to mention everybody knows, and he didn't want this to happen. What if Tobias takes Eric's side and makes me take all the blame for it? Would he do that? More tears fall down.

Not even a second later I realize I was wrong, because I feel Tobias sitting next to me on the ground and takes me in his arms. I can't help but let a sob out, my face buried in his shirt. We stand there for a few moments, and I know people are watching.

"Well if you're all gonna stand there and watch, you might as well get Tris some paper for her nose." This startles the crowd of Dauntless, and he gently strokes my hair.

"It's going to be okay" He whispers into my ear.

"Not it's not going to be okay! Can Eric kick me out?" My voice is louder than I intended. I rather have this conversation in private, but then I'm desperate for an answer. "Can he do that?"

"I don't know" He says simply, and I know that he means it. Uriah and Shauna come with ice packs, and Christina helps me stand up.

"I'm gonna take her to the nurse." Says Christina, asking for Tobias's permission.

We walk down the hallway and I hope she doesn't say anything, or doesn't complain about why I didn't tell her. I wanted to, and now I think she knows why I couldn't.

"Wow." She says, clearly shocked.

"I know" I agree.

She doesn't say anything else but gives me a reassuring smile. The nursery calms me, and the doctor gives me pain medicine. I'm about to doze off when Tobias enters the room.

"Tris" he says, "We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm at the nursery, staring at a white ceiling. Four is here to tell me something. By the sound of his voice, it's not good.

"Tris, Eric is really mad" Tobias says once Christina goes out, "but Max and the other leaders don't want to do anything. I've talked to them. They say it's personal and doesn't matter to training, which ends tomorrow anyways."

"That's good right?" The first flicker of hope appears in me since… well, since I got beat up by Eric.

"It's good. They won't throw you out. But we need to watch out for Eric. He expected Max to throw me off, but Max said no. Eric doesn't like it when people don't do what he wants. And he's got direct communication with Jeanine Matthews. He could say anything he'd like to her. So we'll be extra careful not to-"

"_We?_ _We_ have to be careful?" I say, louder than I intend to. "Because usually when I'm in trouble with Eric you agree with him and leave me to try and be the innocent little Tris. And I'm done playing that part."

"I know you are," He explains, smiling a little. "And you won't have to do it anymore. Plus, now that everybody knows about us I can publicly help you out right? And if Eric tries to attack you again I'll be there, because now everyone knows that I'm your boyfriend. Doesn't that make sense?"

I'm still a bit mad, not at him exactly, but I do agree. "Yes, it makes sense."

"Do you still want me to be your boyfriend?" He asks. Oh, that's what Tobias is really worried about? I smile a little too.

"Yes, of course, Four."

"Good, because I'm staying here until the pain meds kick in. You should sleep a little."

"Don't tell me what to do." I say, and he laughs. I close my eyes anyways, the medication helps me doze off.

When I open my eyes again, however, he's not here. Uriah is sitting next to my hospital bed and my head has stopped hurting.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah sounds really excited and upbeat. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I think the pain medication started to kick in-"

"Oh, never mind about the medication! I want to know about your secret Romeo-and-Juliet-like relationship! Tris, you're so much more exciting than I thought you were." He says, all at once.

"Gee, thanks. I'm flattered." I say, with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean that you weren't interesting before!" He laughs. "But you need to tell me how _that _happened. Honestly, it's all anyone can talk about."

"URIAH, YOU SOUND LIKE A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL!" I snap.

"And you look like one." We both laugh, because that's all true.

Tobias enters the room before I have the change to ask for him. He is smiling, too, even though we have the threat of Eric pondering through our heads. What could Eric do? Throw me into the chasm? Make my life a living hell? Worse?

_Oh, Tobias looks so handsome._

Focus here! It's just the medication making me wander. I mean, I hope it's the medication.

"I can take over now." He says to Uriah, and they both whisper something to each other.

"Are you keeping secrets now?" I ask Tobias.

"I got you something." He says.

"Well?"

He points to his forearm, where I see a white bandage. The skin around it looks red, like he hurt himself. He starts to take off the bandage, and just as I'm about to ask him why the hell he's showing me a bruise, he says:

"I got a tattoo for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What? A tattoo? Are you crazy, Tobias?" I say in shock. I look at his forearm, which has '4 +6' written across it.

"Probably. Do you like it? I didn't mean to frighten you… I just-"

"I do! It's perfect. Let me see." I say, pulling him closer and running my fingers through the black lines. "Maybe you belong in Dauntless after all because, Tobias Eaton, you really are crazy."

"Yeah, and that's all your fault." He says, coming even closer and kissing me. Tobias runs his hands through my hair and I put my hands on his hips. This reminds me of our kisses on the train.

"Um, excuse me?" The nurse that gave me the medication comes in, tapping her foot on the ground. "This is a _nursery station. _If you both want to make out, it will NOT be inside my nursery station!"

Tobias pulls away but still holds my hand.

"Sorry" He laughs, "it won't happen again."

This makes me a bit disappointed but I try not to show it.

"Anyways, you can take her now. And I suggest you two stay away from Eric." She says, and then smiles at Tobias. "Take care, Four."

We go outside and my head feels much better, but I don't know how long that feeling's gonna last. Christina sees us and then runs toward me.

"I can take her to the dorm now." She grins, and looks at how my hand is intertwined with Tobias's.

"Okay. Meet me next to the chasm at eight?" Tobias asks me.  
"Sure!" I watch him walk towards his friends, and then Christina pulls me to our dormitory. In just a matter of days, I'll be out of here. All the new Dauntless members are given an apartment, or they can share rooms with their friends. I remember talking to Tobias about this, hoping that my new room would be close to his.

"Beatrice Prior!" Christina half shouts once we enter the dorm and make sure we're alone. "I had no idea! You and Four? When did that happen?"

"Do you want regular Tris or girly Tris that loves talking about boys? I'm giving you a choice here, this is my best friendly manner."

"I'm requesting girly Tris tonight, so you better pull it together." Christina says, handing me a hairbrush. I recently dyed the lower part of my hair in a bright pink. That was actually a dare from Marlene. I look in the mirror, still flinching to see my reflection. I have bruises on my nose, but overall I'm okay. I smile foolishly and turn to Christina.

"Kay, let's get started." I say, with my best girly voice.

"So you were not at the chasm yesterday?"  
"No. I was at To-" I stop abruptly. "I was at Four's apartment."

"Oh. My. God! How's it like?"

"Well, it's… messy. And nice. And it smells like he does. Actually, it's the best smell around here."

That's true. I remember when he rescued me from Peter and Al, the first night I slept there, with my face buried in his pillow and it smelt so much like him.

"How did you even get together? And how long has this been going on?" Christina sounds more excited than I've ever seen her. Well, maybe except when she told me about Will.

"Remember that night when I followed him?"

"Yeah you said you needed to ask him a question." She says, and then frowns. "Oh, that was it! You could've told me, you know."

"Sorry. Well, that night, I went into his fear landscape." I blurt out, and smile, remembering my character here: girly Tris.

"You mean the worldwide famous fear landscape with only Four fears? He doesn't let anyone go through that." She's a little shocked. "I think I forgive you. Oh. My. God."

"And then there I kind of admitted liking him, then he took me to the chasm and kissed me there!"

She takes a second to process it, and then yells:

"WE BOTH HAVE BOYFRIENDS!"

I laugh. So much for learning how to be a girly girl. We talk and talk until 7 o'clock, when Christina takes out all her makeup appliance and announces I need to get ready for my date.

"It's really not a date." I say. She ignores me and starts applying powder to my face. Is it a date?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Chapter 5 will be uploaded this afternoon (it will involve a little bit more violence)! thanks for reviewing and favoriting ;) **

I'm walking towards the chasm, it's almost eight o'clock. The place feels familiar to me now, since it's been my home for over a month. I've grown to like the underground tunnels and the constant smell of chocolate cake coming from the cafeteria. Everyone is there having dinner, so it'll be just Tobias and me out here.

"Hey Tris" He says when I approach him, and leans in to whisper in my ear. "You look good."

We both laugh at the reference of drunk Tobias. He said that to me while sipping a bottle of beer once.

"You were so charming that night." I say, rolling my eyes. Christina got me date-ready as she would put it, with black eye shadow and pink lipstick, which I rubbed off when she was gone.

"I'm always so charming." Tobias says, taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll know when we get there."

We walk towards the train tracks, and I shiver. He hands me his black jacket and I put it on.

"It looks so big on you," he laughs. I mentally note that I have never seen Tobias be this carefree and relaxed. I like him being this way, so I playfully hit him with the extra long sleeves of the jacket.

"Ouch, Tris! That really hurt!" He jokes.

"I know! And I'll only stop if you tell me where we're going."

The train is approaching so he doesn't have time to respond.

He jumps in swiftly and grabs my hand to pull me inside the car. I land on my feet and we sit down on the floor, against the wall.

"Hum, we've been here before." He says, before kissing me. "Unfortunately this ride is a bit shorter."

We jump off, and I land on my side this time. I'm not sure where we are. The streetlights are dim and the pavement is crooked, but Tobias knows where he's going. How often does he come here? And, where is 'here', exactly?

Ahead of us I see a small old house, with antique windows and decorated rooftop. Nowadays, all the houses and buildings are made of glass and steel, but this one is made of bricks. This is probably ancient.

"This place is my little secret." He says, opening the door.

Inside there are many tables and old adornments. Tobias heads straight to the back of the room.

"This" he points to a big box on the corner, "is a jukebox. People used to put money on them and it plays you a song. You press this button here and it turns on."

He grabs a coin from his back pocket and inserts it into the jukebox, which is now all lit up in red, green and pink lights.

A song that I don't know stars playing, and I laugh. He grabs my hand and we start to dance.

"I can't dance!" I say, louder than the music.

"That's great because I can't either."

"How did you find this place? I mean, it's hundreds of years old."

"It's beautiful. And I was wondering around one time and found it, by accident."

This is very like Tobias. To find beauty in what no one else can. I remember how fascinated he was by the way the Amity assemble. I remember that time he told me I was beautiful. He's tough and scary, as Christina would put it, but he's also perceptive.

"You're amazing." I say, still dancing to the music.

I stand on tiptoe and kiss him, briefly forgetting about the world. The song stops suddenly, and he pulls away and leads me up a staircase.

"Now, you'll get to see the place I usually come to think."

"I thought you almost never left the compound."

"Even I need a break from Dauntless sometimes. I know you feel different when you need a break, but everyone is like this. We're in a faction, but our lives aren't always bound to it." Tobias says, more serious.

"You really think so?" I ask.

All I've ever been taught is that my faction is absolute and to go beyond it is wrong. But Tobias makes me think differently, like I'm more than just a piece in a dauntless puzzle.

"Yes. We can be more than brave. We can't only have one characteristic. If working for our faction was everything, how would I feel this great standing here next to you?"

"I don't know." We're approaching the end of the stairwell.

We go outside, into the roof. There's a wall at one end that makes for an excellent bench. The house is just two stories high, but ahead of it is a slope. The newer city lies on the bottom of the slope, giving you the feeling of being up way higher than two stories.

"That's why you come here. You have a view like you're in great heights but really we're in a small house." I mutter beneath my breath. The view is amazing. I can make out the Ferris wheel in the distance.

"Yes." He says. "It's a good place to confront my fear of heights." We sit on the bench, staring at each other.

"Why did you bring me here?"  
"Because you could confront your fears here as well. Plus, it's away from everything and everyone."

I wonder idly if he's talking about me confronting my fear of intimacy. Maybe he thinks I'm already over it? He wrote Four and Six on his forearm after all. This fear makes seven.

"It's okay. I'm fine with you, you know that? I don't expect anything from you other than just being here." He says, like he's reading my thoughts. "Don't overthink things, Tris."

"I won't. Just kiss me."

Tobias and I spent some hours on the roof, talking and kissing. I wonder if this is ever going to get boring to him, after all he's eighteen, and I hope it never does. We take the train back to dauntless. He says we'll eat some pizza in his room, so I don't have to worry about explaining things to my friends tonight.

I'm happy, but also worried. Peter won't do anything to me while Tobias is around, but he has things to do other than babysit his girlfriend. So when he's not around, I'm subject to whatever goes through Peter's mind. The though is unsettling.

When we arrive at Dauntless, however, we don't see Peter. But we do find Eric. He's a dark figure on a hallway, but when he comes closer we can see his face lit up. He's drunk. It's late. He's angry. He's staring at Tobias.

This is not good.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite love birds." Eric says, and the words sound muffled and disorganized. He's got a beer in one hand. And a knife on the other. "I've been waiting for you, Four. Very clever, aren't you? Going out with the Stiff."

"We're going." Tobias says, and I notice it's taking all his self control not to hit Eric right now.

"Not so fast!" Eric stands in our way, and he looks so different. His eyes are bright red and assemble craziness, not his usual restrained and cruel self. He drops the knife, unable to stand still. "You think you're really important, don't you Four? Number one! Ha! Always the best. But right now, I am bigger than you. I've got the upper hand here."

A though runs through my mind: for someone like Eric, who likes to have control over everyone, being second place is the worst punishment. Eric is cruel to prove his superiority.

Four pushes through him, he falls to the side and we run through the tunnel. But Eric catches up. With one movement, he punches Tobias in the stomach, because he shifted to protect me.

"Tris, run. Get out of here." He says. But I can't walk away when Eric is trying to beat him up.

"Yeah, go and hide Stiff. This is man stuff." Eric shouts and Tobias punches him. He falls over, and Tobias kicks his side. Eric is almost unconscious, if not by the punches, by the amount of alcohol he's been drinking.

But somehow he manages to stand up and hit Tobias again. I'm behind Eric, and I know I'm not big enough to pull him away from Tobias. I would call for help, but he's a leader and no one would agree to stop him from a fight.

Eric grabs one empty bottle from the floor and holds his hand back. It's his last hope. He's going to throw it at Tobias. They're both sweating and their noses are bleeding.

I imitate Eric. I grab another empty bottle, hold it in my hand, and aim it at Eric before he can throw his own. He falls to the ground, unconscious. Tobias runs at me, grabs my hand and we run to his room.

"Let's just hope he doesn't remember that tomorrow." He says, before jumping into his bed with me.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, I don't dream of possible tortures from Peter or Eric. I dream of my mother. She's standing in the hallway of our old house, wearing all black clothes. Only her hair is tied like the abnegation.

She takes my hand, and I'm unsure of myself. There's too much light in the room and something about her smile is unsettling.

"It's okay, Beatrice. I love you no matter what." She says, leading me towards the mirror.

I sit down on the stool facing it, my back turned to my mother. We are in the same position as we used to be when she cut my hair every three months. Before I became Dauntless. Before I made my choice.

The old scissors are in her hand. I expect her to cut my hair like usually, but she doesn't. She looks straight ahead into our reflection.

"I need to show you something, Beatrice." My mother lets her blonde hair down and starts pulling up her sleeves.

In, shock, I read the two words written on her right forearm:

_NATALIE PRIOR_

And on her left forearm, in big, thick ink, is written only one word:

_DIVERGENT_

When I look back into the mirror, it's not my mother standing behind me anymore. It's Jeanine Matthews.

Jeanine's eyes look at me, but it's still my mother's face.

"I know about her." Jeanine says. Before I can begin to react, she sinks the scissors deep into her own chest, grinning widely.

When she falls, it's the image of my mother lying on the cold ground, Jeanine's grin still stamped on her face.

"Tris, wake up. It's breakfast time."

I open my eyes, and I find Tobias standing in front of me. I'm lying on top of his blue quilt, and I feel at home. But the nightmare still feels so real.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, brow furrowed.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say firmly, trying my best to convince him.

He kisses me briefly before standing back up. Tobias hands me a black dress.

"I asked Christina what you would like to wear today, and she handed me this thing."

Oh, of course. Christina wants me in a dress.

"That's sensible of you" I say, hoping he'll remember the other time I said that to him. By the smile on his face, he does.

"Are you looking forward to facing all your fears today?"

I don't know the answer to this question myself. "Mostly I just want to end initiation and become Dauntless, so you could say I want to get it over with."

I still cannot imagine going through my fear landscape for entertainment like Tobias does. I'm facing it today and only the thought of it makes me want to think about something else.

So I kiss him. And it makes me forget things.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. See you there." He winks at me.

I walk to the bathroom to change clothes, and wonder if he meant 'see you there' as in just see me there, or if he just asked me to sit next to him.

Today is possibly the day I become Dauntless. Fearless. Officially. I'm not sure if I'm all that, but I want to be. And passing initiation will be a confirmation in a sea of doubts.

I can belong here. I can get my own apartment and get more tattoos and choose a dauntless job with Christina. I can be with Tobias, finally be with him and not worry what people will do about it.

I leave my thoughts at that note before I turn on the shower.

I walk to the cafeteria, being stopped only a few times by people who want to wish me luck for today. It's the last day of initiation, the day I go into my fear landscape.

I wonder if I'll have anything like the dream of my mom in my fears, and I wonder if I can take it.

I guess in a few hours I'll find out.


End file.
